SebasCiel - Everything I've Always Craved
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: A seven or so chapter fic of awesome! Sebastian caves in and realizes that he loves the Young Master too much to consume him, so he spirits him away to the realm he was born into. A little more of a fan speculation stuff and refs from my own works. Please don't hate! Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing! Rated M for Kissing and SMUT IN THE FOURTH AND FIFTH CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

_I've wanted to write something not entirely based on fan speculation ever since I've joined this lovely site! This one is loosely based on Black Butler, but it's my entire mind on the new worlds and experiences, Yana Toboso-san's on the characters and their personalities and such._

_If you hate it, I'm sorry. I've just wanted to write this forever, so… The later chapters remind me of something I wrote a long ass time ago, and that brings back fond little memories. I'm not sure how many chapter this will have, but I'm thinking at least three or four._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! Not sure if I'll put another chapter on this one, but if you request a scenario or prompt, there's more than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for __**SMUT**__ in later chapter(s) and a kiss in this one, along with possessive devils. I don't own Yana Toboso-san's masterpiece. I love her work so much!_

**SebasCiel – Everything I've Always Craved – Chapter One**

Ciel couldn't sleep. No matter what he tried, sleep just wouldn't come to him. His mind just wouldn't stop working, his stray thoughts swirling in his mind until they escalated so badly that they gave him a headache. He rubbed his palms into his eye sockets, lying flat on his back underneath his blankets.

Opening his eyes, the boy gazed around his darkened room, the slits of moonlight shining into the room from the window giving everything an eerie look.

"Sebastian…" he whispered, his words sounding so loud in the room. His servant came to him in the form of a knock upon his door. "Come in."

The raven-clad man strode in, the long strands of his hair and the tails of his coat fluttering in the slight wind that his fast strides to his master created. His crimson eyes glowed in the slanting light of the moon, the hand over his breast clad in moonlight on the white fabric. His slight smirk was wider than normal, and his glittering eyes held the child's with an iron hold.

Ciel couldn't look away, no matter how much he tried. His mind was rendered blank, the knowledge of the past nights he'd shared with the devil flooded him. He'd willingly given up himself to this being, both eternally and in the middle of the night… He knew that what the dark specter before him felt was the same, but different.

He was a devil, the claim on his soul's sustenance absolute. But… This wasn't wrong, was it?

His master was so tiny in that large bed that it seemed that he was so much younger than he was. His large, childlike eyes shone a scorn for the world that the devil craved. He knew he'd made the contract with the right human, even from the start…

What he felt for the mere mortal before him was something he'd never experienced, only hearing stories from the elders of his kind. But, why was that boy anything to him but prey? He knew that the mortal spawn in front of him was nothing special, without power of any sort, but why did he captivate his mind so profusely? Why did he feel like this…?

"My Lord?" the devil said, sitting next to the child. The boy cringed a bit as Sebastian slid a hand against the side of his face, the cold skin sending goosebumps throughout the child. The raven man felt the shudder that shook his Ciel as he gathered him into his arms, the unexpected touch creating waves of uncertainty and fear, alongside pleasure and longing, within the child. But then the boy closed his eyes, allowing a small content smile to spread across his lips.

"I just didn't want to be alone tonight…" Ciel held the devil's waist, his body growing colder at the contact with the dark specter, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that his servant was here, and the devil was one of the few comforts he allowed himself in this life… "And I couldn't sleep…"

The blunette pressed a small hand to the side of his Sebastian's face, gazing into the warm red eyes that shone with a wicked darkness before kissing him lightly, gently. His eyes slid shut as he felt the man's arms tighten around him, his fingers knotting in his short blue hair. The devil kissed him back five times as eagerly, no doubt enjoying the sin that they were undertaking. But Ciel didn't care about that anymore. He knew what his heart wanted, and it only wanted this devil for himself.

Sebastian felt the boy's frame bend against his own as he furiously attacked his lips. He wanted only two things; the first the sweet sin that wafted from each pore of this human, and the second being the entirety of the child's mind and body, his heart and soul and everything else. He was a demon; his kind took what they wanted, stealing it away and hiding it from the world…

The devil finally realized what he craved about this human. It wasn't just his soul anymore… He wanted everything that his prey had to offer… No. Not his prey… He'd craved this _boy_, his precious _Ciel_, for far too long to kill him and consume his soul… He'd do what he needed to do to stop this…

So that's just what he'd do with this human. But not in the future… He wanted him right now.

So the demon, veiling the mortal's mind and succumbing him to sleep, departed from this world with the child and into the next. Into his own realm with the sweet taste of the human in his arms against his lips, his sweet scent carried with him into the darkness.

As he departed and the contract burned away, the devil stripped away his gloves away. The mark wrought on his hand floated away in a puff of ebony feathers, the one on the closed eye of his young master fading away with violet feathers from underneath his eyelashes.

The contract only burned away if the demon broke the contract…

If only his Ciel would know what he was doing with him now…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two! YAY! I wrote this directly after the first one, so I'm sorry if it sounds rushed or anything. I wrote Sebastian weird I think, but this whole fic is all later in the relationship, and the conflicted mind is the only thing keeping the devil from truly loving Ciel… OMG! THE FREAKING __**FEELS**__ IN THIS ONE!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! Not sure if I'll put another chapter on this one, but if you request a scenario or prompt, there's more than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for __**FEELS AND KISSING**__. Both of the yaoi sort. I don't own Yana Toboso-san's __**beautiful**__ creation!_

**SebasCiel – Everything I've Always Craved – Chapter Two**

Ciel woke up with a stinging in his right eye. He clapped a hand to it, hissing in the slight pain the touch gave him. Then he noticed the bright light in the room, and the different clothes he wore. These weren't his, the black nightshirt that was loose and flowing. The light came from in front of him, much different from normal, from three tall, lead-paned windows that arched in a Gothic point at the top.

Where was he? The bed he'd awoken in was soft and huge, dressed in rich navy and black silks and satins, a heavy black velvet blanket over them all. The pillow against his head was fluffier than normal, black with navy tassels.

The floor was neat checkerboard squares of black and white, the walls of a black wallpaper that had navy and silver filigree patterned over the base tone. The navy curtains were secured with silver cord, the man tying the cords with his back turned to the child as tall as Sebastian, but wholly different.

The man wore a dress shirt of black, unbuttoned halfway. The silver-studded belt he wore hung low at his hips, the tight black trousers he wore melting seamlessly into high-heeled shoes with the tip of the toes upturned. The belt buckle was a large silver skull, looking quite heavy.

The strange man also had a pair of ragged black wings folded at his back, their limp and broken feathers rendering them flightless. His fingernails were long and painted black, his hair slightly longer than the only other Ciel knew was the same height.

Then the figure turned around, and even in the spacious room the child knew who it was. Those bright crimson eyes and soft smirk only belonged to one person.

"Se… Sebastian?" His voice was so soft that even for the devil it was a strain to hear him. He smiled and walked over to the boy, clasping a hand over his heart. The boy stared, wide-eyed at the sight of him here, and spoke again. "Where… Where am I?"

"My… Hmmm…." The devil seemed to contemplate his reply before meeting the child's shocked and scared gaze. Then he showed the back of his left hand to the child, making the boy gasp. "You're in my home. That's the easiest thing to call where you are right now."

"The mark…?" His voice failed him as he clasped that cold hand, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. "What…?" The demon bent down on one knee and gazed at the boy, his scarlet eyes full of compassion and worry. Taking his head in his hands, the human didn't resist him…

"The only thing you need to know is that I wanted you so badly. I want _you_, not just your soul. I realized that I didn't only crave your soul, but _you_, Ciel…" His thumb brushed against the teen's lower lip, the unbelieving gaze that the mortal gave him just the same as before. "Know that it was my heart that caused this…"

Tears flooded the boy's eyes as he realized what the tall devil meant. "You… you really… you love…?" A pair of shining lines marred his perfect white skin, brushed away with the man's other hand.

"Yes, Ciel. I gave you up as a meal to love you forever…"

His lips were trembling. "Am I… Am I dead then…?" The fear in his eyes was hurting the devil.

"No. You're still living. But time is different here. I'll teach you all you must know about this world as time passes, as we endure…" He stood, opening his arms. "Ciel… Will you be with me…?"

The child, still in shock, lowered his gaze to the floor at the man's feet. _'He gave me up to love me… Sebastian… He __**loves**__ me…' _He turned his face to the strange gold and silver sunlight that streamed from outside, the moon and the sun crossing paths in their realm.

He slid out from underneath the blankets and padded over the few feet between them, the stone floor cold as ice against his bare feet. His steps turned into running, and the tears came freely now, the knowledge that the devil that would've consumed him loved him enough to do this shattering him to the core…

Ciel threw himself into those cold arms, soft wings, and warm eyes. All he'd ever craved was to be loved… He'd lost that so long ago, and now he had it back… _Finally_… Sebastian's cold arms crossed his back, enveloping him in that cold heat he felt anytime he entered a room, every time he was with him alone…

He felt something soft and fluffy circle him, and looked up. Those black, ruined wings were around him as well, another layer of cold warmth protecting him from the blackest worlds. They protected him from them because he already resided with the blackest being he knew…

"Thank you for… for loving me… Sebastian…"

Ciel gazed up into warm crimson gems and the devil's hand went to the back of his head, cradling it as he bent down and kissed him with as much tender force he could muster. He loved this mortal to badly it hurt, if love would be the correct term to place. His tiny, fragile form pressed against his own felt to perfect, so _right_…

Sebastian tasted every fear, every emotion on that child's lips, every memory rising to meet his conflicted mind and only reassure him that want he felt towards his Ciel was right…

The blunette only felt that mouth, those cold, sweet lips, pressed against his. He knew everything that the devil was thinking, the conflict inside of him departed now if this was what was happening to him right now… All he knew was that he wanted this person with every fiber in his mortal body…

And that everything was going to be alright now.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not sure if devils from Black Butler can do a lot of the things I said and say here and am going to say, but this is my fanfiction and what I say goes for this! I am the lady of my own stuff! Mwahaha!_

_Next chapter's gonna be __**SMUT**__. I'm warning you now because I care. This chapter was a little fluffier than the others, more boring, and I'm sorry for that. I wasn't in the mood to write sex, so I wrote this shit. Sorry again! Next chapter's probably going to be separated into two chapters because of length. I want to write a lengthy smut to level out all the fluff in this long ass fic. Hope you're ready! My smut muse is almost ready to show what she's capable of! __**Mwahaha**__! Also, I was hungry when I wrote this, so..._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's more than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for kissing. I don't own Black Butler._

**SebasCiel – Everything I've Always Craved – Chapter Three**

Ciel yawned, leaning his arm against the back of his chair as he waited for the other inhabitant of this place to make him food. His sense of appetite had returned as he'd been kissing Sebastian, and the devil had laughed and said he'd make him something.

So now, sitting in a wooden chair in the kitchen, he watched the tall figure making breakfast for him. He tugged at the wrists of his plain, soft, long-sleeved shirt that the man had slipped over his head. It was black like the pants that the devil had called jeans and the lace-up shoes that he wore.

Sebastian had explained to him as simply as possible that devils could go to different eras at will, making contracts with the humans and dressing like them in their time of the contract. He said that he'd always thought these simple black clothes from the twenty-first century would look good on him.

Apparently they did make him look good, Sebastian had even called him cute, but it was all so strange to the child. And then he'd given the devil a sound scolding, not caring if he was the master of this world now. He'd have nothing to do with this casual talk between them...

He squirmed in his chair a bit more impatiently, pressing a hand to his right eye for a second, and wished that he was wearing his eyepatch. It was strange during the day to not be wearing it, even when he knew no one was going to barge in and figure everything out about them. And it was stranger still to look in the mirror and see just purple rather than a glowing violet mark carved into his eye.

The smell of eggs and bacon drifted lazily towards him, making his stomach growl even louder. If what Sebastian had told him was any indication, he'd been asleep for three days. No wonder he was so hungry. He pressed a hand to his stomach to quiet it and gazed up at the chuckling man at the stove, a spatula in hand. Sebastian's longish hair was tied back in a black elastic band, his tattered wings folded neatly at his back.

A white apron was tied around his trim waist and Ciel was still getting used to him not wearing his gloves. Seeing his hands exposed, his black nails longer than usual and no seal on his hand was so strange. Having seen the seal and him so trim and proper for three long years back in his old realm was burned into his memory. He knew that it would take some time for him to grow accustomed to the sight of the specter like this, in his normal state.

The man slid the eggs and bacon onto a white china plate and set it before the boy, a smaller plate of toast on the side. Then he looked on as the child, forgetting his manners for a short time, practically inhaled the meal he'd set before him. Then he stopped, his fork halfway to his mouth.

The look on his face was so ridiculous that Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. At a glare from the teen he became silent, the lingering rules of the contract they'd held but three days ago still holding him captive a bit. But this was his world, not the mortal's...

Then the boy turned his attention to the empty plate and gasped. "Well then... I was like a beast, wasn't I?" He gazed into still-laughing crimson eyes and smiled a bit as the devil removed the plates and utensils from the table. He placed them in the sink and began to prepare tea for the boy.

"Yes. You were similar to a beast." He set an empty cup and saucer before the teen and poured the steaming stream of tea into it, seeing the contented smile light up his master's face. He'd never seen anything resembling such joy before so casually about him, but this was new world, a new chance for him to simply exist.

After taking a sip, Ciel's eyes widened. "This is…"

"The fruits of this realm are much better than of your world. The tea is not exempt. It too, is better in taste when compared to the muddy sludge that your mortal world tries to reproduce." The devil sat on the teen's left and leaned on his elbow, his cheek in his hand, gazing softly at him.

"What?"

"I've never seen you so happy before."

His eyes tore away from those rubies, back into the dark golden-brown liquid within his teacup. Holding it with both hands, the warmth spreading through his hands comfortably, he spoke. "Well… I never had a reason to be happy back then…" His voice faltered a bit, growing with a tinge of sadness. He fell silent for a moment, and the devil thought he'd mourn for those he'd loved and lost. But nothing happened but another genuine smile. "Those dark times are over though. Now I have a reason to smile again…"

"Of course." Sebastian reached out with his other hand and clasped one of Ciel's inside. The warmth of his skin was near-burning, but it wasn't painful. It was the flame of life, the pumping of heat through the body that allowed this human to live.

He knew that he'd need to give something to a reaper to allow this human to live forever, like him, but he didn't care so much for that now. All he wanted was this peaceful time with this love. Strange as it still felt, he knew that this was what was right for him and for his Ciel…

All he wanted was to show him that.

He brought that hand to his lips and kiss his knuckles, Ciel watching the silvery light of the moon and sun in the sky. They were already setting, but he didn't mind. He was tired anyway, and he knew that this night would be so much different than all the rest from back in his world... He blushed at the thoughts of those times back then, but this time would be…

Now, here, they had little fear of people waking up and calling them out. Of discovering their dark secrets late at night…

He leaned over the corner of the table and kissed Sebastian full on the mouth, slipping his tongue in between his full lips and tasting the cold, sweet flavor on the devil's lips and tongue. He felt hands almost immediately on his face and in his blue hair, but he didn't mind. Everything seemed so natural to him now that it was normal and accepted here to touch him like this and kiss him like this…

Now they could be free to simply love.


	4. Chapter 4

_First part of the _**SMUT **_chapter. Two-parts this time! YAY! This one is an intro to the next chapter, but there is a tie with the second season of the anime, however slight. It's a lead-in to the next chapter, so don't hate me for this shit!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's more than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for blood and kissing and a bit of S&amp;M. Mwahaha. I don't own Black Butler, wither in manga or in anime._

**SebasCiel – Everything I've Always Craved – Chapter Four**

Opening the door for the child, Ciel bounced inside the room he'd woken up in, launching himself into the softest bed he'd ever been in and stretching out.

"May I join you?" The blunette raised his head in response to the request and blushed. The devil smirked and strode over to the teen with a twitch to his hips that made the child's blazing blue eyes widen and darken. The devil spread out his ruined wings, assuming a pose that seemed like an avenging angel to Ciel. His blush darkened ever more as the man flopped next to him on his side, as to not hurt his wings.

His fingers creeped up his hand and arm, along his shoulder and exposed collarbones, then up his neck and tracing the pale shell of his ear, where he knew the teen was incredibly sensitive. The boy closed his eyes and gasped, his lower lip trembling in the strange tingling pleasure he felt.

"Ciel…" That name was a soft purr into his ear, his arms lacing around his slender form. "We can do whatever we want here… There's no need… to hold back now…" Sebastian's fingers traced the curved lines of the teen's ribs, making the child writhe against him. He then bent his head closer and licked around his ear, a heavy blush creeping its way across the mortal's cheeks.

"Ah… _Hey_…" Ciel turned his head and met his devil's lips, his hands roaming eagerly up and around the pale white skin of this raven-haired man's chest. He felt his breathing rise in intensity as he passed his tongue around the circle of his lips.

Sebastian parted his mouth for him, the feeling of the warm tongue within his mouth glorious. Then his mind ached as he remembered something very darkening… The devil caught the child's wrists quickly, pinning him down before he had a say in the matter.

Before he could speak, the demon spoke. "Ciel… Why is it that I've…"

"What…?" The blunette was becoming more and more frightened by the second, wondering what his fallen angel with the broken wings wanted from him.

His lips spread in a wicked smirk. "Why did that _other_ have a taste of you before me…?" His crimson eyes narrowed, reminding the boy of the dark specter that he truly was. Sebastian's grip was iron and steel, never lessening. "Why is it that I've never tasted you…?"

Ciel shook, trying to writhe himself out of the devil's grasp. "You want my soul now….?" His voice was barely a whisper, a startled plea of explanation from the devil. What was this specter going to do now…?

The raven-haired man shook his head. "No… I want what that other demon took from you…" His smirk widened, but his eyes shone with sadness. Why is it that this mortal still had doubts of the promise he'd given him? "I swore I would exist only for you, and because of my love for you… You know that…right?"

The boy seemed to quiet his protests, his eyes darting away from his for a few seconds as he tried to comprehend… Why this being was doing this to him? "Y-You want what Claude took from me…?" He gazed back into warming crimson eyes, those knowing eyes that knew everything about him… They played about his own, hints of pity and pleading, mercy and greed… Then he made up his mind.

He leaned up, those twin fetters around his wrists disappearing. Sliding a black sleeve up his arm, he extended the limb to the demon. His eyes shone with unshed tears of fear and knowledge of the pain this was going to give him, but he didn't care. This was only fair to him… If Sebastian wouldn't take his soul, he deserved a little bit of him…

The devil just gazed at him in sad question, his slender ivory fingers delicately tracing the pale blue lines that webbed across the belly of his forearm. When the boy nodded, he felt the teen shiver against his chest as he held him close, sinking his curved fangs into his arm.

Sebastian heard a choked cry of pain from the child within his arms, wanting to soothe that troubled soul within with all his dark power... His fingers twitched as the blunette felt those ivory fangs slip within his skin. Ciel was scared, that was to be true, but it was all going to be alright… It was okay if it was Sebastian doing this.

As the blood came the grip around his shoulders and arm tightened suddenly. The boy heard a small gasping moan from the devil, his wicked eyes fluttering closed as he savored the taste of that sweet, darkness-filled blood… But knew that this was as close to his soul he'd receive, and that it was effecting him as well…

This pain, it wasn't like the rest of the hurts in his short life. Ciel knew that he was trying to be as gentle as possible, but was losing the battle, feeling those fangs deepen the bite from within and the devil's mouth and tongue clasped to his skin like he was the one thing that would keep him living.

Nothing, mortal or demon, living or dead, body or soul, compared to that succulent taste that flowed within the child. As he swallowed a full mouthful, Sebastian removed his fangs from that flesh, refusing to look at the teen's eyes, his eyes and head titled upward, breathing raggedly. Then he looked down at the wound he'd inflicted, the blood that was marring the blankets beneath him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand clasp warmly against the side of his face, turning his gaze away from the arm in his grasp. Abandoning that bleeding rent in his flesh, he focused his bloody gaze on the pained expression that was a brand on the teen's face.

His wide eyes streamed twin rivers of water, his eyebrows arched in a mask of pain and sorrow, but his small, gentle smile was that thing that kept the demon captivated. Ciel wrapped his free arm around Sebastian's neck, leaning up again and kissing those crimson lips.

Sebastian felt those arms, one dripping that succulent liquid down his arm and into his dark shirt sleeve, wrap luxuriously around his neck, his slight body bowing up to meet his as the devil loomed above him. Ciel's lips fought for dominance, a battle that he lost each and every time. The raven-haired man chuckled against his mouth, sliding a hand up underneath his shirt, causing shivers to run about the child's flesh.

He didn't care if the bloody taste disgusted him; he didn't care of the devil wanted more of him. All Ciel wanted was to have this night be wholly different from all the rest that they'd shared.


	5. Chapter 5

_Part two of the _**SMUT**_ chapter! Hope you enjoy! __ Thanks for sticking with this for so long! Only two more chapters… I'm gonna miss this series…_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's more than a promise that I'll write it! I __**need**__ prompts!_

_Rated M for heavy __**SMUT**__ and a __**bit of S&amp;M**__! I don't own the Black Butler series, anime, or franchise._

**SebasCiel – Everything I've Always Wanted – Chapter Five**

Ciel had no idea the poison that had awoken within him this time, but it had driven him to such utter madness for this devil that it was an insatiable craving not to have him love him like this, touch him like this… Perhaps it was the taste of newborn freedom getting to him… or perhaps merely the feeling of this specter against his body…

But it didn't matter now…

Barely a second passed for him when he wasn't drowned in each and every sense. The feeling of the strong body of the devil against him and his lips and tongue snaring his own all too easily. The sight of him looking down at him with such woeful lust burying his kindness drove him insane. His nose and tongue both tasted the same, cold, cruel scent on his devil's skin. Hearing both the shallow pants of air and the heavy, pleasured moans escaping both their mouths blessed his ears.

And they hadn't even started to get anywhere… _dangerous… cruel… impure_…

His arms were pinned at his sides, and the mortal boy felt the devil creep down to the hem of his shirt slowly, his eyes holding his in their shameful lusting. He clamped the edge of his short within his teeth and pulled it slowly up. His cold breath exhaling on the skin of his warm stomach only caused more and more shivers to run throughout the already shaking boy.

Sebastian released the child's arms and yanked the shirt over his head, practically tearing it apart in his haste to kiss and caress each and every part of the boy's chest and torso. Ciel clung to his servant's shoulders as he threw his head back, his back arching as the demon kissed a firm, unwavering line across his collarbones before biting on his nipple.

His eyes fluttered closed, the blood from the bite from before dripping onto his chest from above. The drops were simply lapped up by the demon, his eyes acquiring a new level of darkness that the boy couldn't place. Lust? Greed? Longing?

Ciel bit his lip to keep from crying out, like before. It was too much a habit to quit, the fear of being found out still rooted within him like a tumor. The devil raised his head and flared his wings out, a plume of broken feathers scattering into the air. Then he lowered his head to nip at his neck and shoulder, lying his wings on either side of the child to form a dark shroud from the world.

"You… You can be as loud as you want… Ciel…" That last word was a moan, his red eyes glowing in the murky darkness of the night that was hiding them further from the prying eyes of the mortal world's threads that still wound inside of the boy. He felt a hand weave into his hair and tightly tug his head up, leaving the expanse of his neck exposed to the teen.

Sebastian heard a low chuckle hum in Ciel's throat before he began to nip at his neck, the devil feeling those strange emotions and sensations return, only exponentially stronger. He moaned at the feeling of his blunt teeth at his sensitive skin, pressing his lips to every inch of warm skin he met.

After some time, neither knew how long, Ciel released his devil and slid his hands down his slight body, his face growing darker as he saw the hungry look in the man's eyes as he sunk lower and lower down his form. Reaching his pants, he unbuttoned them and slid them slowly from his legs, raising his knees to his chest in the process. The winged devil was silent, even as he removed his underwear, fully exposed to the specter who held him.

His voice was remarkably deeper and strained as he spoke next. "Your turn…" It was obvious that the devil was trying not to tear them away as he removed his own clothes, the boy before him distracting his mind the best he could as to not look at him…

Then his back arched into the bare torso of the demon as he suddenly felt fingers creep their way over his hip and behind him, pressing lightly around his entrance before he felt the bite of the devil's long nails within him, causing him to cry out in pain and strange pleasure. He clung to Sebastian's neck, feeling his other hand snake behind his back and trace the raised edges of that old brand…

"_Ah_… _Ow_…" Ciel moaned, that hand from his back caressing its way down his side and hip and thigh before hitching his knee on the demon's hip. Sebastian ripped his fingers out from behind, causing a small scream to erupt from the boy's lips, only to slide the opposite hand inside the teen to repeat the process with the other hand the leg. "_Oh…"_

Ciel writhed in the specter's touch as he felt a cold, soft hand circle him roughly, the look on the devil's face one of contorted dominance, his smirk as devilish as it had ever been. At the same time, the boy found himself on his stomach, the devil looming above him from behind, and those cold, sharp fingers ripped out one last time.

"I need… you…" His voice was as a child begging for a sweet, the pleading that the child gave sounding so like that time so long ago when that brand was carved into their flesh… But now wasn't the time for that… His hands clenched the posts of the headboard, their cold iron biting into his skin.

"I know…." He lowered his head to croon into the teen's ear. "No one else exists here… so you can be as loud… as you want…" He reached out, lacing his fingers into one of the boy's hands and feeling the tight, fearfully expectantly grip on his hand within seconds. His other hand continued its course on the boy, eliciting short, quick gasps before one loud shriek echoed into the room.

Ciel threw his head back and shook as he was filled with something hot, hard… He heard his cries echo into the large chamber and accepted the pleasure from the demon's hands and lips and teeth all too easily. He felt Sebastian's cold breath against the skin of his neck and shoulders. He cried out in drowning pleasure as he felt the creature rise and fall again on that same spot that made him see white stars.

"Ciel…" That pleasure-drunk moan caused the boy to turn his head and gaze at the man above him. Even contorted in the throes of the pleasure he felt, his face was still as glorious as it had ever been, his ruined wings spread out behind him, arching gracefully above as he reeled in the intensity of the feelings within and outside his flesh. His dark hair obscured his bright but darkened eyes, but they shone out into the darkness, twin crimson lights that held the child's gaze. "We are… bound forever…"

The blunette felt that strange, delicious heat build within his stomach as the time endlessly passed. Hit after hit of the drug of magnificent pleasure rocked the child's body and mind, waves of it flowing throughout the mismatched but matching pair. All he knew was the man wavering above, his cold hands and body and lips, his crimson, heated gaze that bound his in their snare.

The devil suddenly growled, low in his throat, and flipped the boy over between a thrust before returning to his lips, kissing him with ferocious, animalistic hunger. Perhaps this was always the way he'd wanted to have him, but he was always so quiet, so reserved…

Ciel didn't feel the need to quiet himself as he shook against the man's hand and body, feeling the man release warmth within him. The devil's eyes shone with continued lust, and he continued to pursue that place within the teen.

"Come on, Ciel…" His voice was a purring croon within his ear, the boy closing his eyes and trying desperately to feel again… "Ciel… Come for me…" The passing of his hand became tighter, rougher…

At last, the boy cried out, pressing his lips to the man before him and trying to press every part of his slight form to the devil's before he felt a warm liquid splash over his stomach and hips.

Sebastian has never seen the teen like this. So reckless, so accepting of the lust he always wanted to feel… Spending the time he had with his intense pleasure with the demon he loved… It had never been like this before…

At last… the time had come for them to be themselves… Finally…

"You're so…" The call in the darkness as the demon took the boy into his arms and slid his wings around the tiny body startled Ciel. The blunette clasped his hands around his shoulders and burrowed his head in the devil's shoulder and neck, breathing in that sweet, cold, ancient scent that the man wore. "You're so beautiful… Even for a mortal… Even for a child, Ciel…"

"…So are you, Sebastian…"His form fell into the lapse of slumber and the devil pressed his lips to his forehead before finally allowing him the luxury of sleep for the first time in what seemed like forever… Peacefully sleeping next to that teen was what he'd wanted for so long, among so much else that cluttered his mind.

But loving him forever had always taken priority in Sebastian's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ha ha... This was my first time ever writing Grelle and I think I did okay... Ugh... It took forever to muster up the courage to make Sebby cry... Ugh again... __**SO MANY FRICKEN FEELS**__! ENJOY THIS FIC! _

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_**Were101**__, thank you so much for giving me a prompt. __**Dexterousduo **__too! You lovelies, among others who have faved, followed, and reviewed, have made many of my days much brighter. This fic is dedicated to you two though, for the wonderful gift that you two are. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuff! I love __**all**__ you lovelies and you guys __**ROCK**__!_

_Rated M for __**kissing**__ and __**feels of the cutest caliber**__. I don't own Black Butler._

**SebasCiel – Everything I've Always Craved – Chapter 6**

Ciel's weary eyes opened to a new day and a new dawn. The crossed sun and moon of the daylight streaming through the paneled windows made him blink curiously at the violets, greens, and dusky blues that shot through the orange, red, and pink sky that he used to know as the normal, earthly sunrise.

He blinked again and smiled, feeling ambient and alive this day, compared to the darkness and confusion of the past morning. Fear and uncertainty was gone now, replaced by love and light that permeated his heart now. Was all the darkness gone? The boy pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart against his palm. No… If his darkness had left him entirely, there was no reason for him to be here anymore…

The teen glanced down at the form that sheltered him in raven wings and pale skin. The devil's eyes were closed, his slow, steady breathing reminding the boy of his human sleep. His arms tightened slightly around the child's form and he relaxed back into the dark angel's touch.

'_I thought you only slept as a luxury…'_ The blunette chuckled as he gazed at the pale face of that being whom his heart belonged to. He heard a soft murmur whisper from the man's lips, his eyes flicking back and forth as he sighed and opened one of the ruby orbs. Then his face broke into a smile, folding his wings into his spine.

"Good morning…" he said, his voice even sounding tired. Sebastian yawned, revealing the ivory curves of his fangs for seconds before sitting up and stretching, loosening a few joints that had become stiff from slumber. "Ah… It's been… quite a while since… I've slept like that…"

"Are you going to be-?" The teen's words were silenced by a quick, full kiss from his demon. His arm throbbed in the wound from the previous night, but those stabs of pain were erased by the softness of the specter's skin and lips. Those memories of the dark and the heat and the shreds of sanity seeming to snap with all the emotions and sensations he'd felt were tucked away to make room for the new light of his life, no matter how dark Sebastian seemed.

At last, the kiss ended and the devil smirked, sliding out of the bed and standing, running a hand through his hair and collecting the torn and discarded articles of clothing from the time before. Ciel found himself growing red in the face watching the devil and wrapped the still-warm blankets around himself tighter, at a soft chuckle of amusement from the ancient one as he looked away.

He seemed to have no shame about what had happened, or that he was as naked as he could ever be, but why should he? He was a being of darkness and sin, but he didn't seem like it anymore… Sebastian had changed too last night…

"Come along." The devil scooped the child into his free arm, blankets and all, the other arm laden with the evidence of the events last night. The boy laid his head on the demon's shoulder, closing his weary eyes, and they exited the room, only to be greeted by a creature clad in scarlet.

"Ooh…!" The long-haired man seemed to be startled, then blushed profusely and fidgeted with the hem of the feminine, too-small coat he wore draped around his elbows. His red-framed glasses hid his eyes in white light, but he smirked with pointed teeth. "I do say, Sebastian darling…!" The reaper seemed flustered, taking a few steps back.

Ciel opened his eyes and was startled for a few seconds before the emotion turned into anger. "You! Why are you here! Sebastian! Get rid of-!" His words were cut off by a long kiss, one that made the redheaded man stomp his foot in anger and frustration. His face clouded over in a slight smile before he turned to his anger once more. "Will you stop that!? And explain why _he's_ here!?"

"How rude, little brat!" Grelle stomped his foot again and leaned forward. "So _you're_ the reason I came here? I thought I'd finally get my sweet prince~!" He pouted, similar to a child who had lost a sweet, and then smiled again.

"Grelle, please stop with the metaphors at once. All I need is what was promised to me. You understand, correct?" Under his breath, the devil spoke again, only to Ciel. "Or did I hit you one too many times, Master Sutcliff…?" The young one silenced his giggling as the red-clad man withdrew a thick, leather-bound book from nowhere.

"I have what you wanted, Sebastian darling! Now, as payment!" The man stepped forward a few steps, then retreated. "Okay. This is not working for me…" He pointed at the child in Sebastian's arms. "Drop the brat and then I'll get what I want..." He smiled and danced in place, as if he'd just won a petty game. (**AN; I just lost the game! Dammit... Sorry guys...**)

"Payment?" the boy questioned, not wanting to let the man let him go. What was all this? What was he paying this crimson fool for...? "Sebastian?"

"It was an agreement made long ago. There is no need to be alarmed. Simply wait but a moment, Ciel, and then I shall return." His fingers lingered on the boy's shoulder for but a moment, his eyes shining with strange sadness and longing before he strode down a side corridor with the reaper at his heels.

Ciel wouldn't wait long. After a few seconds, he strode over to the mouth of the hallway and was shocked at the sight he saw, his eyed widening in the sight of his demon kissing the reaper. The devil had the redhead pressed to the wall, his fingers knotted in the long crimson strands of hair. The sound elicited from the pair made the teen's stomach turn, the way they were pressed to each other sickening...

After only a few seconds, his eyes swam with far too many tears to see clearly and he couldn't take it anymore, running back to the only room he knew his way back to. He tried not to let out his racking sobs in the arched hallway, but a loud one escaped...

Why didn't he…? Why was he…? Didn't he love him…?

The blunette curled into a ball on the bed, his tears of regret, pain, and heartache racking his small shoulders, the only sound in the wide cavern. '_Liar, betrayer... I _hate_ him... He's _nothing_ to me... and this means… I'm _nothing_ to him but a doll to play with...'_ The boy's heart was the darkest it was in a long time, the knowledge that the one being who he'd given everything to cast his heart aside tearing him apart...

"Ciel?" The boy turned his head away from the sound of that caring, hurting voice, wanting to curse him away. When the teen felt the tremors of the bedframe, giving the man's presence behind him away, he cringed at the light, soothing touch at his back and hair that circled around his chest.

"What was that…?" The mortal's voice spat out poison and hate at the devil, the dark being drinking in the confused hate with malice. It wasn't his fault he ate it up… He hated himself for being like this, for taking pleasure in the hating of the mortals… "Why did you do…? Why did you…? With that reaper…?"

"Ciel…" The teen tried not to listen to the desperate whisper into his ear, turning his head away. "You misunderstand… I did that for you…"

"How was that for _me_!" the blunette roared, finally turning around to see the man who had hurt him for the last time. He threw he demon to the sheets with a surge of godlike strength, wanting to but never finding the will to tear him apart like he had him... But he was shocked further by what he saw, his heart stopping for a few beats.

The eons-old devil was actually crying… His red eyes swam in sympathy and apology, his hands waiting to soothe the one he had once called prey for so long. All he wanted was to make the hurts that the boy before him suffered from depart forever...

"I did it all to attain your Cinematic Record… Did you really think…?" Sebastian drew the boy into his embrace, the teen crying into the cold chest of the being who still held his heart. "No… I would never… I love you too much for that… You must know that, Ciel… I love you too much to hurt you anymore…"

The realization of the fact that the devil had told him hundreds, thousands of times was all too much for the mortal child... Collapsing forward into Sebastian's embrace, he found himself weeping, the soothing touch of that dark being before him smoothing the rough places within his soul. The simple touch of his hand caressing his short hair was just enough, the soft, calming voice of that person he called his lover was enough to calm the mortal...

The pain throbbed again from the teen's arm as he held the demon back, but it was erased this time by reassurance and love in the new dawn. The boy nodded against his chest, knowing that what he's said was true because of the book that he saw sitting on the sheets next to the specter.

Then he shivered in the knowledge that he was going to live on... That he was going to endure with the one who had stolen his heart away... That he'd spend eternity alongside Sebastian...

Everything was going to be alright... And a slow, happy smile spread the teen's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG! GUYS! I __**LOVE**__ YOU! You guys are __**awesome**__ for giving me so many reviews for this story and I'm sad I'm ending it now... But I have people that have prompts for me to write for them, so... OMG! I'm so __**happy**__ today now! Thank you so much! I totally appreciate all of you! 3_

_This chapter is even more of an AU (non-fanon or canon) than the last few chapters, if you classify them as such. This one also happens in the future, in our day and age. Sorry if you hate it. Thanks so much for everything for this story! I'm still freakin' out! __**AHHH!**__ My lovelies are so nice!_

_This one is also probably gonna be a little shorter than the rest, just because it's wrapping up loose ends and such. And I also speculate that Sebastian still takes contractors even when he's with Ciel and they both don't like it. Yeah..._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! If you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for feels and a bit of kissing on the side. Thanks for sticking with it to the end. Love ya!_

**SebasCiel – Everything I've Always Craved – Chapter 7**

The skinny boy stared out into the clear night sky, waiting for someone. His back leaned against the brick wall of the apartment building, his formfitting black clothes, leather jacket and vest, and black eyepatch making him look much older than he was, even despite his meager stature.

_'Ugh. Just come out already... I'm sick of waiting for you on these sorts of nights, even when you have contractor to deal with...' _The teen shivered in the cold, wanting to do nothing more than lie in his immense bed and fall asleep in his demon's arms.

He jumped as the door opened and a black-clad man strode out, his long coat and tall boots giving his already-imposing form an even more menacing look. His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the night, the wicked smirk on his lips too familiar to the teen. The man tugged black gloves to his hands, if only to hide the mark that was branded to the devil's hand.

"What was it this time, Sebastian?" The demon glanced down at the teen, a wide smile broadening his thin face as he took that blunette's freezing hand. Ciel raised an eyebrow at his silence. "You know I won't shut up until you say what it was..."

"Bethany was simply frightened of the dark, and I was summoned to soothe her."

"That's what you get for contracting with a little girl, idiot." The hand on the teen's tightened, making the boy smile. Then his face turned into a frown. "Well, is she nearly there? I'm sick of these days and nights when I have to share you with someone else..." Then he turned away, the faint streak of pink on his pale skin giving his envy away.

"You think I like this too...?" The demon wasn't mad, just amused and saddened at the thought of the boy's jealousy. There was no need to hide it; he could smell it on the child's sweet skin. "Endlessly contracting with the humans to satisfy my hunger for the darkness?"

He gazed down at the darkened, cast-off eyes of the person who walked alongside him. "I'd rather be with you too during the day, as well as the night..." He came to a halt at the sidewalk, the teen lurching forward a foot or so before returning to the man's side.

"I know... I'm sorry... I'm just tired..." Ciel felt the melancholy mood of longing and need permeate the air around them. The devil turned to the child and smiled, bending down to meet the teen's lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

Then they continued on their course down the back alleys and side streets, far out of the hum and buzz of normal life, of civil life. This was their darkened playground, the downtrodden and hopeless their new friends. No more were they nobility and servant, no more reserved. In this new life, they had learned to embrace the outcasts, as they were themselves. They strode in confidence until they met that fateful little shop.

The crooked sign was dilapidated, hanging from one solitary rusted nail on the old wooden front. The word 'Undertaker' was faint and peeling, and they knew the building's inhabitants were long-gone. The devil went inside first, shedding the mortal clothing to expose his true form, his ebony wings flowing seamlessly into the familiar clothing he'd worn for eons.

The person who used to work here was no longer existing, and they had no idea his whereabouts, but they didn't care. All they needed was this old, broken place where no one dare to lurk. The teen vaguely remembered the times that he'd questioned the ancient reaper, then merely a more-than-eccentric undertaker...

"Let's go home, Ciel..." The demon took the teen's hand in his own and they departed this world for their own, only to endlessly spend their days and nights in each other's arms once again. A daily and nightly task was this, leaving the mortal world to go to the place they shared, the place that the demon had first brought the human boy to, but it was no matter. It was better than paying rent here, in the mortal world...

"I love you…" Ciel said wistfully, smiling again at that face he knew and loved so well.

"I love you as well, little one…"

Time and space wouldn't part them, as long as they were together.

And to spend their eternity alongside the one they'd forever love...

It was heaven in a hell they shared.


End file.
